The bastard of an Uchiha I just can't stop loving
by MissKireiUchiha
Summary: The bastard of an Uchiha I just can't stop loving (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

_Chap#1_

_Dear Journal,_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up,_

_..but only one why I shouldn't.._

_Because the heart wants what it wants.._

Sakura sobbed almost inaudibly as she moved her fingers along her diary as she wrote along slowly, the paper of the said diary was already getting stained with the slow shower of teardrops that continued to rain down her emerald eyes as she poured her heart out into her diary which she had developed a habit of writing since a few months. She figured it was the best way to pour her bottled-up emotions, such that she doesn't have to ramble out her entire life to someone and bother them. She had stopped being a burden to everyone around her; those days were long gone and hazy when she was nothing but a pathetic weakling who begged for help from her comrades. She had learned the lesson the hard way. The twenty year old Sakura was nothing like the innocent twelve year old dreamy girl who lived in a world of fantasies where everything was perfect. The Sakura of today was an entirely different person who had learnt to fight for herself. To walk proudly with her shoulders upright in pride and honour. The sakura of today was a strong and independent woman – one who could handle her responsibilities without fail, one who was independent of all the chains that this almighty world had been a slave of, one who never doubted herself, one who became a strong kunoichi as well a medic-nin ; hell, she even surpassed her Sensei in ways more than one. She was no longer _sakura haruno_ who was fearsome and dependent. She was, The Sakura Haruno, who was a world renowned ninja and medic-nin; Sakura lived up to her name, The Cherry Blossom, and bloomed like the brightest of the pink Sakura flower which never faded away. After achieving all the success she had gained in all these years, the Sakura if before and the Sakura of today only had one common thing – her weakness. It is certainly true that nobody is perfect, and she wasn't perfect either. She might be happily living in her perfect life, but there was still one thing left which bounded her with the darkness which consumed – the only thing which she could never escape, the only thing which she couldn't let go after all these years. Those Obsidian deep dark eyes were the only things which still held more power over her more than anything; and she _hated_ herself for it. She hated herself for still not being able to forget that bastard Uchiha. One thing that completely shattered her. something so stupid. Something so shameful.

_Love…_

…_.Is downright stupid~! _

_I hate you Uchiha_

_I fucking hate you. You're not even here but you still drive me over the verge of insanity_

_Hate. You. _

Sakura's tears were soon dried up as she stared at the words she wrote. Her dairy pages had tear stains all over it. She sighed as she witnessed her words drown into the teary river which she just had created with her emotional breakdown. She decided to close her diary and keep it in her drawer and put a chakra seal on it. This diary was supposed to be hidden from the entire world. It was her personal escape. She was always wearing the brightest of her _fake_ smiles all day long. Everyone thought that she had made peace with the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had still not returned after eight years and might never return to his former home and family; but nobody had the slightest of the idea how she had been coping with her emotions. She had tried to ignore the big lump in her throat which just appeared with the mere mention of the Uchiha name. she had tried so hard to move on with her life. trying to find a coping mechanism that would ease her down. She felt so broken that she was almost used to this strange pain and started to find comfort in it.

She heard her doorbell ring and became alert all of a sudden. She quickly sensed the chakra and discovered that it was Naruto's messenger clone, who was constantly banging her door impatiently. She quickly registered the thought that it must have been something important so she quickly ran to the bathroom and washed her face and put on one of her fake-happy smiles she had started doing couple of years ago. After gaining a few impatient knockings on her front door, she quickly rushed to her front door and opened it.

"What is it Naruto? Did you break your ribs while eating ramen or –.."

she was stunned to look at Naruto's face and froze upon hearing the two words she had wanted to hear for years now,

"He's back"

.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

Blink.

She didn't have to know who and how, she just knew by the look on his face whom he was talking about.

Blink.

Silence.

.

.

.

"I don't care Naruto. Don't bother me in the middle of the night again unless there's an emergency! I have working hours, ya'know!"

Having said that, she slammed the door shut and walked upstairs into her bedroom.

"B-But Sakura-chan"

Naruto was effectively shut off when the door was slammed on his face, he sighed. Not wanting to mess with Sakura's temper, he shuddered and left with a little 'poof'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap#2

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Sakura had been wide awake, because she didn't want to get up and open the door. She had already sensed Naruto's chakra at her doorstep early in the morning. He had been knocking on her front doors since five in the morning but she constantly kept on ignoring him. she didn't want to face him. she didn't want to see those dark orbs who made her turn into puddle with just one look. She didn't want to fall again. Not anymore. She knew she had to visit the hokage sooner or later. It wasn't much respectful to have the village's friggin' Hokage knocking at your door since the last three-four hours so she started to get up. The villagers crossing by Sakura's home were staring at their Hokage as he kept on knocking her door. After earning a couple of strange looks and whispers, Naruto took out the spare keys he had of Sakura's apartment and entered inside. He found her sitting on the couch eating ice-cream.

"you know you can't hide in here forever Sakura-chan. You have you visit me sooner or later.."

Naruto was cut off with Sakura's lazy glare which she sent while eating her ice-cream.

"Yea-Yea..I know I know! I've just been busy lately.."

"We both know when you're lying Sakura-Chan. Don't you atleast wanna see him?"

"No" _yes.._

_"_B-but.." _yes I do_

_"_Saku—.."

_"_I said I don't want to." _I want to see him.. so bad,, so much, but I can't.. I can't break again Naruto…_

Naruto had already seen through her fake façade and then he took a deep breath and looked at her in a sincere tone,

"Haruno Sakura. You are to report in my office before noon and then we shall discuss about the trial of Uchiha Sasuke. I hope you understand the fact that this is an order and you have to obey my orders at all costs. You are the student of the Fifth and hence an important person in the council thereby your presence will be equally important as well."

Having said that, he disappeared using his infamous teleportation jutsu.

Sakura shrugged her head and headed to her room to change. She knew that Naruto would never force Sakura to do something which she didn't wish to do. She knew well how his hands were tied as well and she had no option but to comply; so she sighed and started to get ready.

After taking a bath, which emptied her mind a little bit, she came into her bedroom and put on a green top which complemented her emerald eyes and black pants, with her hair tied up into a neat pony, her pouch tied up in her thighs and her nin-boots which had a small heel, she was all set to go.

She walked the streets of Konoha a little slower than usual. She was a fast walker but today she was taking unusually more time admiring the beauty of the village as she passed the hokage's front office. With a few greetings exchanged with the fellow ninja in the office, she was standing right in front of The Hokage's office. Her movements stammered, she was almost frozen after she sensed the un-nerving dark and amazingly cool chakra that was once pure evil a few years ago. She hesitantly opened the door, preparing herself for a huge war that raged on within herself.

She looked directly at the Hokage, who was busy with all the paperwork and happily ate ramen side by side. She tried to ignore the piercing gaze of the black eyes that were locked upon her ever since her arrival in the room.

"Konnichiwa Hokage-sama, did you call for me?", Sakura bowed down and wished him sarcastically, giving him a death glare which obviously meant "_you're-gonna-pay-for-this-Naruto!"_

The said Hokage froze in his movements as he tried to calm Sakura down. His face became comical as sweat drops came running down from his head and reached his spine. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it rapidly—only to choke on it and cough a thousand times until Sakura gave his back a few beatings and he was back to normal.

All this action was being watched by a pair of dark obsidian eyes as they calmly observed the two and his lips curled upwards with a small smirk.

"Dobe"

To this, Naruto got up from his seat and pointed his finger comically in the direction of the said Uchiha.

"TEME! IS THIS HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR HOKAGE! SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU GUYS!"

his flushed face grew into tear floods as he clenched his fist up in air rambling about how he was now the most important person in the whole darn village and how he was gonna make Sasuke pay for all this until he got cut off by Sakura's cold voice.

"Is this why you called me here for? I have work to do you baka!"

"S-Sakura-chan! Why are you yelling at me!"

Naruto's tear flood continued a little more till Sakura punched his face hard. The last uchiha had been watching the entire show which made his stoic face turn amused. Just as he parted his lips to call out her name, she stood up.

"Alright, I'll come by In the evening. I have work to do."

Having said that, she disappeared into thin air leaving a trail of cherry blossom petals.


End file.
